The Future of Fairy Tail
by Jacob Rhys Lewis
Summary: The world is slowly coming to an end. The Day of Judgment has arrived and Fairy Tail seems more or less doomed. Until Ultear sacrifices her life to use an ultimate technique. As her life fades away, five figures appear. "What is our mission?" one of the cloaked men asks. "Protect Fairy Tail…" Ultear says with her last breath. Who are these mysterious strangers? Can the save FT?


The world is slowly coming to an end. The Day of Judgment has arrived and Fairy Tail seems more or less doomed. Until Ultear sacrifices her life to use an ultimate technique. As her life fades away, five figures appear. "What is our mission?" one of the cloaked men asks. "Protect Fairy Tail…" Ultear says with her last breath. Who are these mysterious strangers? Can they really save Fairy Tail?

This is mostly about me making some OC's for some possible future stories. Tell me what you think of them as I slowly introduce them. Anyways let the show begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

**The Future of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 1

Time Ark: Future World Summoning

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed through her tears as the Iron Dragon Slayer collapsed to the ground once again. Fairy Tail fought against the odds, but it was hopeless. All hell had broken loose.

Lucy had been captured by Arcadios to fulfill his Eclipse plan. To keep Fairy Tail at bay, he enlisted the help of the dark guild Tartoros and also assembled the Royal Army. The sheer numbers of which would overwhelm 100 guilds. Not to mention Zeref has revealed himself once more and has yet again summoned Acnologia to end this age. While it has not arrived yet, the mere sound of its name struck fear into the heart of the guild. Try and try as they might, as strong as the guild was, all seemed lost. One by one, the mages of Fairy Tail fell. Nothing could stop the inevitable destruction.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs as he struggled to push through the army of dark mages and warriors of Fiore.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed back. She was frightened, more frightened than she'd ever been in her entire life. All she could do was watch as her friends were beaten again and again as she went to her death. If she could sacrifice her life for her friends, that would be enough. But she wasn't even able to do that. She was going to die, and so were they. And that is when she truly fell into despair.

The battle raged on and it was obvious to everyone Fairy Tail was losing. Natsu punched guy after guy not getting any closer to the front when he heard, "RETREAT!" But it wasn't Erza or Master who said it. It was Arcadios who stood on top of his castle tower smiling. The troops sprinted toward their base and Natsu attempted to chase after them. Unfortunately, he hits the wall of an intricate rune wall. Everyone realized at the same time, they were trapped like rats.

"PREPARE THE JUPITER CANNONS!" Arcadios yelled from his perch.

Erza's eyes widened. "Jupiter…Cannons?" She looked around the plaza to see hundreds of long metal pipes jut out of the walls pointing at the rune cube that contained Fairy Tail. "No…no…NOOOOOOOOOO!" The cannons fired, condensed magic energy was closing in on them. They were doomed. Erza fell to the floor and closed her eyes. 'I'm sorry Lucy…Everyone…" The impact of the energy cannons sent out a shockwave that rocked the world. But Erza felt fine. She opened her eyes and looked at her hands and her body. She was still alive. That was when she noticed she was in the shadow of a giant. Tears flowed down her face as she swirled around and cried, "MASTER!" Master Makarov had protected the guild from the magical blasts, but it would be the last time he saved them.

"JII-CHAN!" Natsu screeched.

"JII-JII!" Laxus roared.

"MASTER!" the guild yelled out.

The Master's body was in shambles. An arm was vaporized. Organs fell out or no longer existed. Half of his face was gone. But he still managed to laugh when he shrunk down as his magic began to leave him. "I leave Fairy Tail…to you…Laxus…" He slammed down to earth and lived no longer. Everyone cried out in pain and fell to their knees. Their master was dead, their friend was close behind him, they were trapped, and the cannons were almost done charging. There was nothing left to do.

"NO! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO! DON'T GIVE UP! ERZA, LAXUS, WHAT DO WE DO!?" Natsu pleaded.

"The two of them simply looked down at the ground. When someone spoke next, it wasn't even someone from the guild. "There is one way…" Ultear said gravely.

"NO! ULTEAR! DON'T USE THAT!" Meledy begged.

"I'm sorry Meledy. I guess I can't stop breaking my promises and your heart. It has to be done."

"BUT IF YOU USE IT, THEN YOU'LL DIE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU MOM!"

Ultear smiled, "Laxus, hold Meledy."

"NOOOOO! ULTEEEEEAAAAARRRR!" Meledy shrieked as Laxus held her back.

Ultear walked towards the castle as far as the runes would let her. The Jupiter cannons were only one minute away from firing.

"What do you plan on doing?" Erza asked doubtfully.

"One of Time Arks ultimate techniques…" She raised her crystal ball and channeled every last ounce of magic into it. It was unbelievable how much magic she possessed. The ground beneath them was literally shaking from the weight of it all. Finally, it was time. "TIME ARK…" she yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Meledy continued to scream.

"FUTURE WORLD SUMMONING!" Her magic flashed and raged. The world felt as though it was being torn apart. Suddenly a temporal rift appeared. Simultaneously, the Jupiters were fired again. Five dark figures emerged from the rip in space. Then, there was a blinding flash of light. The guild covered their eyes as it persisted for several seconds. It died down and everyone slowly opened their eyes. They were still alive. The shots fired by the magic cannons had vanished. The runes containing them were no more. And five cloaked somebodies stood in front of Ultear.

The one in the center began to speak. "Eh? What is this? Looks like someone summoned us using the Time Sense Link." He turned around to see Ultear on the floor gasping for breath. "Ultear? It was you?"

She struggled to keep focus. She felt her life draining away. "Y-y-yes…I did."

The stranger walked up to her and leaned down. "What is our mission?"

"P-p-prot-t-tect…F-fair-ry t-t-tai…" Finally, Ultear stopped breathing. She was dead.

"MOM! NOOOOOO!" Meledy broke free of Laxus' grip and ran to her foster mother and broke into tears.

The mysterious newcomer stood up, turned around, and answered Ultear's last request. "Gotcha…well, you heard her guys…we've got a job to do."

The five stood and flexed their incredible magical energy. The guild stood in awe. "Don't worry…we'll save everyone." He removed his cloak to reveal a somewhat familiar face.

Natsu gaped at him. "G-g-gildarts?"

The revealed man laughed. "No, not quite."

I know, I just wanted to set the scene. My OC's will be revealed in the next chapter. Hope you at least enjoyed this a bit. Lol. Let me know what you think, please read and review.


End file.
